End of the World Challenge
by Schadenfreude62
Summary: This is BoOkLuVeR303's and mine response to the End of The World Challenge. Not going to be done by the deadline, but who cares. Rated T for mild language. Disclaimer: MB owns everything.
1. Prologue

**AN: BoOkLuVeR303 and I decided to start the End of the World Challenge. Actually, we started this 2 weeks ago and I just forgot to post it. So, there's no way in heck this will be ready before June 22, especially since I'm going to camp for a week and therefore have no way to communicate with her (they limit phone conversations to parents). I posted the first chapter too since this is so short.**

Prologue

I gazed around me, taking in the sterile look of everything; the stainless steel tools, and tables; all the electronics – especially computers – that were just about everywhere. Sighing, I turned back to the nuclear bomb I was defusing. I really hated my job, but I was resigned to it. Foolishly, I had accepted this job when I was young, thinking it was great honor to be offered a top secret government position. But I didn't know what I was getting into. After being sworn to secrecy, it's not like I can quit this job and go start another. The government would be too worried that I'd spill all their secrets. That wouldn't happen, though. I just want to put all this behind me and never ever think about it again.

Especially the pressure. That's the worst part. I've never exactly been know for performing well under pressure – in high school, I had to have an inhaler within arm's reach at all times during the SAT's. There was no way I could ever mess up a bomb. It would be the death of the entire world. Just one big, horrific disaster of epic proportions.

Okay, I thought, just disconnect the red wire. Wait, what did I just do? Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. That was the blue wire. The world will officially end in three, two, "Shit."


	2. Scared

Scared

Sabrina POV

"Puck! You are going to die," I screamed at the stupid, insufferable fairy. What possessed him to tear up every single item of my clothing while I was in the shower? It was humiliating to stand there in a frickin' towel in front of him, but it my pride wouldn't allow me to let him get away with this without at least a shouting match (there was no way I could risk letting my towel slip because I tried to punch him).

"Ooooh, I'm so scared," he taunted before running into his room. Of course, I wouldn't let him get away that easy, so I followed. This time, I didn't waste any time looking around his magical room. Who cares about a forest when there's a fairy to yell at? I followed him all the way to the trampoline, thankful there were no traps. I guess he didn't have time to set any up.

I opened my mouth to yell at him, but was interrupted by squealing chimps running at us like ants to a picnic. "Uh, what's wrong with the monkeys?"

He rolled his eyes. "There chimps, not monkeys. You're lucky they're not pounding on you right now for saying that."

"Whatever. Just tell me what's wrong with them. They look kind of scared."

This time he really looks at them. "That's odd. Wait here smelly."

Not bothering to tell him off for that, I watched him change into a chimp and start 'talking' to them. After a couple minutes, he turned back to a very smelly, filthy, boy who looked very freaked out. "They said that something bad is going to happen. They didn't say what, though. They didn't know. Only that it'll be very bad."

Now _that's_ bad news. "Well what are you just standing there for? We've got to warn everyone else," I said, already walking toward the door.

"Hold up," he said, grabbing my shoulders to keep me from going anywhere. Not only was that annoying, but it was also awkward considering the whole towel thing. "There's no way I'm letting you leave. This room is so covered with enchantments, it'll protect us from anything. This way, I won't even have to fine you for saving your butt yet again."

"So you're just going to let everyone else die?" I screamed at him. Seriously, what the heck?

Finally, comprehension played across his features. "Oh right. I'll go tell them. You stay here," he said, already running for the door.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Crap. Now I'm scared. "What was that?" I asked, too terrified to care that I sounded like a total wimp. "Please tell me that was one of your stupid pranks.

Puck actually looks as scared as me. "I think it was a bomb."

We just stood there in shock for a couple seconds, but then my towel started to slip and I was forced to pull it back up. That simple action yanked me back to reality. "We should go check on the rest of the family."

He nodded. "Yeah, but I'm sure they're okay," he said without conviction. We both reached the door at the same time, Puck opened it, and all we saw was destruction. There wasn't even a house anymore. The door had opened up to reveal the shattered remains of Ferryport Landing.


	3. Lost

Chapter 3: Lost

"What happened," I whisper. This can't be Ferryport Landing … can it?

"I," Puck starts, and then clears his throat. "I think it was a bomb."

I nod, unable to respond. Great, just when I'm starting to get used to this place. My eyes start to sting and I know tears are coming, but I don't care. I think I have a good reason to cry.

Puck, on the other hand, looks furious. "Who the heck did this and why would they want to bomb a small town like Ferryport Landing?" he practically screams.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe it was an accident," I say shakily.

Puck shrugs, still angry. He glances at me and notices I'm still in a towel. "Follow me. I think I have something you can wear." I follow him to a dresser near his trampoline and he tosses me some clothes, turning around so that I can change in privacy. I still blush, despite the fact that he's not looking. When I finish, we walk back to the door.

"Come on," he says, wrapping his arm around my waist. Um, wow Puck. Feeling a little touchy, today is he? Worse, though, I don't really mind. Stupid 16-year-old hormones. "Let's fly around a bit. See what we're dealing with." Oh right, flying. _Of course he wasn't trying to hit on me_, I mentally berate myself, only slightly disappointed. Of course, the fact that I was even a little disappointed caused me to scold myself all over again. It's a welcome distraction to the destruction, though, albeit a short one.

We are silent as he flies us over Ferryport Landing. Or rather what _was_ Ferryport Landing. There are absolutely no recognizable landmarks. The Blue Plate Special, the bank, Heart's mansion, _everything_ is gone. Worst of all, so is Granny's house. All that's left is the little, burnt, gray lump that is Puck's room.

Finally, Puck breaks the silence. "Um, where are we?" I'm thankful that he didn't mention all the destruction. That would make everything more real than it already is. Strangely, I'm only slightly worried that we're lost. I guess it's because there's nothing to return to.

"I have absolutely no idea. Everything looks the same." It's true. Even Puck's room, which is probably the most intact thing left, is impossible to find. "Let's just keep flying until we find some kind of shelter. I don't think we'll be able to find your room again."

He nods and we fall silent again. It's horrible to see our town like this. Finally, after about an hour (my watch is broken so I can't know for sure), we spot something brownish-gold in the distance. "Oh thank God, I'm exhausted," Puck says. "Plus, you're really heavy." I roll my eyes, not even planning to respond. His insults are normal, and anything normal is a blessing.

"What do you think it is?" I ask, growing tired of the silence.

"I think it's some kind of statue," he says curiously. "Where do you think we are?"

"That isn't the Hans Christian Anderson statue is it?" I ask, growing hopeful. Maybe others survived. Maybe we're not alone.

Puck frowns. "It could be. We've been flying long enough. But I doubt anyone was actually there. Mustardseed managed to build a nice everafter shelter. After that, no one even bothered coming to the Golden Egg." Oh yeah, I forgot about that.

We're silent the rest of the way to the statue. We tell it a knock knock joke and enter the Golden Egg. We search every room but we don't find anyone. We really are alone.

Eventually, we just sit in the main room and sip at the hot chocolate we found. "Do you think everyone's okay?" I ask Puck even though it's a stupid question. I already know that there's no possible way anyone made it.

"It's possible. Maybe there's a basement that we didn't know about and they survived that way," he says, not wanting to say the truth. We both know there's no basement.

I smile, not happy, but grateful that he didn't say anything awful. Yawning, I say, "I think I'll go take a nap. I'm really tired."

He nods and stands up too. We walk through the hallway and I walk into a bedroom. Surprisingly, he follows and says, "What? I'm not going to leave you alone. Not now." Then he walks over to a chair in the corner and sits down. Once again, I smile gratefully. I really didn't want to spend the night alone, even if it meant spending the night with Puck. I walk over to the bed, pull the covers over me, and fall asleep instantly.


	4. So sorry but this is an author's note

**A/N: First things first, I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS STORY!!! I've just got too many stories to work on right now, I'm just going to go down the list and get one done at a time (with the exception of My 100 Stories, which will be updated randomly). I'll work on this one as soon as I'm done with Mirror, Mirror. **

**Also, that might take a while 'cause my computer keeps getting infected with a sucky thing called Spyware. For now, though, the problem's fixed. Let's hope it stays that way!**

***NOTE* This note will disappear as soon as I get the next chapter up.**


End file.
